Golden Breeze
by Hope4faith
Summary: Sequal to First Heat.  Keani Jacob Lupin is now ready to enter Hogwarts, get ready for chaos, pranks and strange occurrances.
1. A letter from Hogwarts

Disclaimer : Remus, Sirius, Lily, James and Harry are not mine…nor are any characters that may appear later in this story that are Rowlings I'm just borrowing them.

A/N : Keani Jacob Lupin is mine so please ask if you want to borrow. So is Matthew Potter.

The elven year old boy bounced around his parents excitedly. His golden eyes sparkled and his black hair flew wildly about his face.

"What's it says daddy? What's it say?" His father smiled down at him, golden meeting golden. A smile passed over his face as he ruffled his son's hair.

"It's your letter to Hogwarts Keani. It says you've been accepted. We're so proud of you, aren't we Sirius?"

"Of course we are. You're such a big boy now. A good boy."

"Course I am dad. Can I have a cookie can I?" A big intense golden gaze is turned on.

"Oh Keani of…:"

"No. You haven't had lunch yet, no cookies."

"But daddy."

"Remus."

"No. No, Keani no cookies before dinner and you Sirius no giving him cookies before dinner. You'll ruin his appetite." With that, the honey haired man turned around and walked into the house.

"Dad?"

"I'll give you a cookie, soon as daddy doesn't see."

"I HEARD THAT SIRIUS!" Both son and father cringed. They'd forgotten about Remus' good hearing. However, the cookie war wasn't over yet. "GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE SIRIUS!" Keani watched his father walk back into the house dragging his feet, his proverbial tail between his legs. If he'd been in dog form he'd have crawled into the house. His father was so daddy beaten. Keani followed light footedly not wanting to miss the epic telling off his father was going to get from his daddy.

"You can't let him always have his way!"

"But Remus…:"

"Don't but Remus me Sirius."

"But Remus…" Keani watched his father shrink before his daddy's blazing gaze. He grinned it was always too amusing. His daddy was at least a head shorter and slimmer then his father but he was so firmly stuck under his foot, that Keani was sure his father was actually a big softy at heart, however scary he might look to others. After a while watching his parents bicker like small children was getting boring. He grabbed the letter off the window sill his daddy had put it on and dashed upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get into Hogwarts. Now all he had to think about was who to take into which shop. He'd been to diagon alley before with his daddy and his father and it always included strategic planning as to which shop to visit with which parent. His daddy was practical, he'd only buy him what he needed, so taking him into the robe shop would probably be wise since he didn't want to spend ages there, the book shop too would be the place to take him. He'd probably only allow him to get a boring practical pet so taking his father there would be a good idea, plus he'd get an ice cream afterwards. Chocolate ice cream, they'd go shopping before lunch so daddy wouldn't like that. He grinned; it was going to be so much fun. Keani chewed on a sugar quill he'd found in one of his draws and felt his smile broaden. It was so easy to get the best out of both parents when one knew just what they were doing and he did. A broom, his father would buy him a broom, his daddy wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to take it to Hogwarts but just being able to own one that he could take the next year or use in the holidays would be cool.

The twins would be going to school too; he hoped they'd got into Hogwarts too. At least then he'd know some people. He liked Matt, but he didn't like Harry. Harry was a nasty he pulled his hair and poked him in the ribs and said nasty things about him not having a mommy. What would he want a mommy for? He had the BEST parents in the world. They were fun and lovely and there was nothing wrong with them. Maybe him and Matt could pair off and dump Harry on some idiot who liked having his hair pulled and his ribs poked.

"Keani! Come down, dinner time."

"Yes daddy." Quickly hiding his sugar quill back into his draw he ran down taking the steps two at a time. "Smells good, daddy."

"Your favourite Keani, spaghetti with tuna sauce."

"YEAH!!" The little boy bounced around.

"Sit down Keani, eat your dinner."

"Yes daddy." Dinner proceeded in silence, since everyone was too busy stuffing their face to say anything. After swallowing his last bite Keani started to slide off his chair.

"Keani, wait till everyone is finished. Oh and tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley to buy you your things for school. Matt and Harry are coming too. "

"Does Harry have to come?"

"Yes, Lily and James can't leave him at home." Keani pulled a face.

"Fine. But he'd better not pull my hair again. Or I'll bite him." Both his parents started roaring with laughter. Dinner always seemed to turn into a jolly affair at the end.


	2. Diagon Alley

AN: I know that I wrote in my last story that Keani had honey coloured hair, but it darkened with age. I was born with black hair and it went naturally blond, so that's what happened to Keani. I thought he should have something from both Remus and Sirius.

Green eyes met golden and identical smiles spread over the boy's faces.

"MATT!"

"KEANI!" Both started to chatter at once, not really listening to what the other was saying but happy to see each other. Another boy was watching from behind green eyes. The frown that was etched on his face deepened.

"Harry be polite and go say how do you do to Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Keani." The small dark haired boy stepped forward.

"Hello Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius." He turned round and grabbing a handful of blue black hair he gave a heavy tug. Keani howled and jumped behind Matt.

"Harry don't pull Keani's hair, it's not nice."

"He smells, like wet dog." A furious little face popped out from behind Matt's back, golden eyes blazed.

"I do not smell owl face. Push off, Matt and I are going to go and buy things for Hogwarts and you're not coming so there." Sticking his tongue out, Keani retreated behind Matt's back.

"Keani!"

"Please daddy he's nasty can't Matt and I go off on our own?"

"I suppose…." Remus handed his son a purse. "I want you to meet us at the robe shop at 2 do you hear me?"

"Yes daddy."

"Yes Uncle Remus."

"Alright off you go, both of you." The green eyes watched the red head of his twin leave with Keani, eyes narrowing he could feel the little prick he always felt when he watched the two go off together.

Completely oblivious to the heated glare that was focused on their back, the two boys wandered through the shop, getting the boring bits done first. Book shopping, cauldrons, ingredients and at last they stopped in front of Olivanders.

"I can't wait to get my wand Keani."

"Nor can I. Isn't it exciting?"

"Absolutely." Keani's tanned hand pressed open the door leading the way with Matt following closely behind. There was no one there. It was so silent that Keani was sure that he could hear the dust fall. His nose itched, it did really badly. The sneeze couldn't be held back any longer and it reverberated off the walls.

"Nice Keani."

"Sorry." A shuffling sound from the back off the room made the two boys look up. An old man came forward.

"Oh hello, customers. Looking for your first wands are you boys?"

"Yes sir. If you please."

"Of course, of course." A measuring tape floated up and measured first Keani's and then Matt's arm. "Who'll go first?"

"Me." Keani stepped forward.

"Let's see try this, 12 inches Mahogany Dragon Heart string." He waved it but nothing happened. "NO, no, no. Try this Ash, unicorn hair, 8 inches." Again nothing happened. They tried so many wands that Mr. Olivander was getting quite frustrated. "You sure you're not a squib lad?"

"Yeah! I got a letter from Hogwarts. I'm not a squib."

"Well lets see if the other young man is easier." Matt was. He received his wand during the second try. Beach with phoenix feather, 10 inches long. However the Keani problem was still left. Said boy had started wandering around, looking at things on the shelves until he was somewhere at the back of the shop. On a dusty glass table lay an open wand box, inside on red satin lay a practically white wand, beautifully crafted. His hand moved slightly, on its own accord picking it up. It felt warm in his hand.

"What are you doing boy?" He spun around the wand waving through the air, a true firework went off. "A wonder, what a wonder."

"What's a wonder?"

"That wand, nobody has eve been able to tame it, except you."

"What is it?"

"Silver birch, 11 inches, werewolf tooth. It was experimentally made, a nice young werewolf donated his tooth for it."

"What was his name?"

"I can't tell you, all magical creatures who donate are anonymous." Leading the Keani back to Matt, the boys paid for their wands and left, ready to meet their parents at the robe shop.

"That was a good day wasn't it Keani?" An evil from his son shut Remus up. He continued to scrub the boy's hair trying hard to get the now cold caramel sauce out of it that Harry had upended on it while they were all eating ice-cream at the parlour. However a little smile did cross his face, one day he was going to tell Keani that his wand contained the tooth he had donated.

………………………………………………………………………………………

SetTheTruthFairy: Hope you like this chapter too.

Arabellaw: THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS.


	3. Sorting

AN: This chapter is written from Keani's view point. So there's lots of I in it. I might pop a few in during the story. Sorry its taken so long again, I'm sooo busy at the mo.

It's all so exciting going to Hogwarts. The train just drew in. I have to hug daddy and dad, gets quite confusing at times calling them that, so usually I say daddy and Sirius or when we're anywhere "important" as Sirius calls it, I call him father…but he aint to fond of that cause it sounds stiff.

Matt is waiting next to me, his red hair is wild and blowing in the wind. Hard to believe him and owl face are twins. Matt's so nice, he's great fun. We've been friends since forever. Harry just sucks, he did it again today, yanked my hair until I nearly cried. I don't cry often though, I'm not a wimp. And then, as if that wasn't enough he jammed his elbow into my ribs.

"Let's get in Keani." Matt tugs at my hand. But first I have to hug my daddy, he's great, the best and I wont let anyone say anything against werewolves, if they do, I'll bite them.

"Bye daddy, bye dad. Don't be nasty to daddy…or I'll tell him to spank you like he did last night."

"KEANI!" It's always so amusing to see dad's face turn red. I jump onto the train with Matt and we look for a compartment together, settling on the far side, hopefully Harry will not sit with us. He doesn't but the fat lady with the sweets keeps coming past because Matt and I are seriously in need of restocking our chocolate frog supply, it is a total necessity.

"What house do you think we'll be in?"

"Gryffindor like our parents?"

"As long as we're not in Hufflepuff it's fine."

"Wouldn't want to be in Slytherin either."

"I don't mind, as long as it's not Hufflepuff."

"Seriously Keani, you'd want to be in Slytherin, there was only evil wizards in Slytherin."

"Maybe I can be the first normal one then."

"You want to be in Slytherin?!"

"No, but dad said Gryffindor's are all prudes and that they have orgies in Slytherin."

"You're much too young to have an orgy Keani."

"Dad said…"

"Yeah well your dad is a bit weird sometimes."

"No he's not."

"Anyway orgies are not a reason to get into Slytherin."

"Sounds a good enough reason to me." Ouch, Matt just slapped me. Ok so he's a bit of a prude as well but Dad says its not Matt's fault that he's one, it's uncle James' because he was a prude too. Dad says he used to get all embaressed when he and daddy got all randy with each other.

At last the train arrives at the school and this game keeper named Hagrid takes us there in little boats…bit old fashioned if you ask me, but never mind. Hagrid has to be half giant at least, he's so huge, but then I'm half werewolf and I don't think anyone should be discriminated for what they are.

Then the time comes for the sorting. The Hat is placed on a stool and sings a little song…I wonder whether he makes them up during the rest of the year because he's bored. Dad says it sings a new song every year. Then we're called up one by one;

"Lupin, Keani." I go up, put the hat on my head and wait for something to happen.

"Well, well, well how very interesting. Half werewolf….Lupin's child…he was difficult to sort too. And Blacks. Clever but loyal…cunning…..very difficult. I've always sorted everyone though."

"Which one are you going to put me in?"

"Mmmm….maybe Gryffindor like your parents?"

"I don't know, dad said they're all prude. I wouldn't mind an orgy or two."

"I wonder….you're a nice boy though…maybe too nice for Slytherin."

"Maybe I could make Slytherin less misunderstood."

"Alright then its…..SLYTHERIN." Gaping mouths…Matt's and Harry's. Harry will never end in Slytherin. One hot blondie does though. Oh yes…I've definitely inherited dad's genes.

…………………………………………………..

Hope you guys like it. I took this test on facebook to see what house I'd be in and I ended up in Slytherin…I have to admit to being a bit of a Slytherin rules fan. My two best friends took the test too and were in Slytherin. I'm rambeling. I hope you don't mind…but Draco (not in movie) is hot! Matt is too. Thanks for you reviews. Let's see what happens next.


	4. Sorted Matt

Keani went and sat down at the Slytherin table. He caught Matt's disbelieving face on the way down and smiled. Matt smiled back and mouthed; friends. The sorting had continued onwards until,

"Potter, Harry." Keani watched with interest as Harry made his way up to the sorting hat. He hoped that Harry wouldn't be in his house. He couldn't imagine it though. "GRYFFINDOR." Keani smirked, yeah no Harry.

"Potter, Matthew." Keani waited with anticipation, Harry and Matthew were twins, wouldn't that mean they would be in the same house but then those girl twins hadn't been in the same house either. He really hoped Matthew would be in his house but then Matt was rather Gryffindor too but he was also his best friend and he didn't want his best friend to be in his rival house. "Slytherin." Keani jumped up and applauded, waiting for Matt to reach the table and then hugged him.

"I can't believe we're in the same house, that's so cool."

"I know…the hat couldn't decide whether to put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw and I said I'd rather be in Slytherin with you."

"Good, I didn't want you to be in a rival house."

"Harry isn't going to forgive me though. Look at the way he's looking at me."

"Who cares about Harry?"

"I do, he's my brother."

"He's mean. I'm glad he's not in our house." The headmaster stood up and let out a string of incoherent words and then the food appeared on the table. Apparently Keani and Matt had missed the rest of the sorting, but they didn't care, they were hungry and the food in front of them looked good. They ate, looking around at the other first years on their table. The blond boy was there and Keani smiled at him.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." Keani stared, so this was the sprog of what his father called; the biggest richest bastard in the whole of the wizarding world. He didn't look that bad, maybe slightly cock sure of himself but hey, he was the son of one of the most influential wizards.

"And who are you?"

"Keani Lupin and this is Matthew Potter."

"A Potter in Slytherin?" The boy raised a delicate eyebrow but didn't comment further on that aspect of their conversation. "And your parents are both…?"

"Yes they're both wizards. My father is a Black."

"Regulus Black?"

"No Sirius." The boy sneered slightly but then his features relaxed.

"Well at least you're in the right house. Slytherin is the best."

"These two are Crabbe and Goyle. Ignore them, they don't have much brain mass between them." Keani eyed the two monsters sceptically….maybe they had some troll blood or Ogre…they weren't particularly pretty. "You are allowed to be my friend."

"What if I don't want to be your friend?"

"You're loss."  
"You're a bit arrogant aren't you? Not everyone wants to be your friend."

"I wouldn't let just anyone be my friend."

"Well if you want to be my friend you have to proof you're worth my time." Draco glared at Keani. How dare that impudent creature turn him down? Even tell him that he had to earn his friendship, of all the…..! The cheek. Before he had time to answer however, dinner had finished and they were all being led to their dormitories by the prefects. Keani and Matt were chatting away happily and didn't notice the glares that were being sent their way from both Draco and Harry as he went past them.

The Slytherin common room was cool, decorated in green and silver. A large medieval fireplace dominated the room. There were settees and sofas and tables, all in dark mahogany. Keani liked it…it was so different to home. It turned out that each dormitory had four big four poster beds, each with green hangings that had a snake embroidered on it. Keani smiled as he found out that he was sharing a room with Matt…not too happy that one of the trolls was there (he wasn't sure which one) and Draco Malfoy. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

…………………………………………………

Ok here is one more chapter….I'm a bit depressed cause no one reviewed the last chapter. I don't even know if you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW if you want more…or I think I might break of this story (which isn't meant nastily but I'm really missing inspiration). Um yeah enough sobbing.

Thanks…hopefully till next chapter.


	5. Befriending Draco

The year had progressed, Keani and Matt had settled in and Draco had been trying to get Keani's attention more then once. Keani however was quite oblivious to Draco's efforts and had his attention focused mainly on Matt most of the time.

Draco felt like whining, or throwing a tantrum but unfortunately neither of those were going to help. He wanted Keani, those golden eyes, that blue black hair that just about touched his shoulders he was so exotic looking and charming a perfect friend to keep him company. His father would approve.

He had tried practically everything to get Keani's attention, bribery, presents, threats, pouts, tantrums, whines. None of it had worked and had only earned him Keani's and Matt's scorn. He really needed to think of a good plan.

It was then, that one day he overheard a conversation of Matt's and Keani's. They were planning a prank that they wanted to play on the Gryffindors. Involving squid tentacles, sugar quills and tampons they had somehow managed to steal from McGonagals office. He watched them set it up and hide in the cupboard giggling. It was then that the Gryffindors came along and walked right into the trap. They looked horrendous afterwards with tentacles stuck to their hair, tampons in their ears and sugar quills crushed over their robes. Unfortunately Professor McGonagal was among them and saw the two small Slytherin boys dash out of the cupboard.

"LUPIN! POTTER!" They spun round with big round eyes. "This is your work isn't it? What were you doing in that cupboard? You nasty little…."

"They were playing hide and go seek with me Professor." Draco drawled and stepped out of the corridor he had been hiding in.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were playing hide and go seek?" McGonagal gave him a stern look which looked worse with her covered in all that muck.

"Do you have a problem with that professor? Keani, Matt I found her." He said in his best bored tone. "Can we stop these childish games now?"

"Alright, I was bored anyway, you took so long finding us."

"Well Mr. Lupin, get to your common room right away. And you as well Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." The three of them hurried along.

"Thank you for rescuing us from her wrath."

"Slytherins need to stay together."

"So do friends."

"You're going to be my friend?"

"Yes we're going to be your friends. If you still want." Draco smiled. So that was what he had to do, just be…nice. Maybe his father hadn't been completely right after all.

…………………………………………………….

AN: I apologise that this chapter is sooo short, I'm suffering from serious writers block and stress at work. I'm going to skip forward in time in the next chapter so please don't be surprised. I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I promise the next one will be longer then this one. If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to send them or tell me them. THANK YOU. R&R


	6. Authors Note

Hello Everyone who is still reading this,

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm so stuck with this story. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter...or would like to help me get this on the road again I'd really appreciate it. Otherwise I'd have to give it up. I'm really sorry, hope you're not to disappointed. I NEED Help.

Ok thanks that's my note for today. oh yeah either write a review with your email if you want to help or Email me At Brenda


End file.
